


Jake Horbart One-Shots

by robinwritesallthefanfiction



Category: Walker Texas Ranger
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Language, M/M, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Romance, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2018-10-20 00:30:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10651284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinwritesallthefanfiction/pseuds/robinwritesallthefanfiction
Summary: A collection of one-shots starring Jake Horbart, Jeffrey Dean Morgan’s character inWalker, Texas Ranger. Stories are listed in alphabetical order. Explicit stories are marked in the notes.





	1. Bail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine bailing Jake out of jail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features a gender-neutral reader.

You lean against the wall, your arms crossed over your chest as you wait for Jake.

When he emerges, he rubs the back of his neck sheepishly and makes his way over to you.

“Thanks for paying my bail,” he grunts quickly.

“You have to stop working with people you don’t know,” you admonish him.

“You gonna pick on me or take me to get something to eat?”

You walk outside in silence. When you get to your car, he spins you around roughly, pinning you against the door and kissing you fiercely.

You can’t help responding to his kiss. You thread your fingers through his hair, groaning enthusiastically as he nips at your lips.

When he finally pulls away, you gasp, “You can’t just kiss me whenever I’m mad at you, you know.”

He grins. “Seems to be working so far.”

“Get in the car, you ass.”

“I love you,” he drawls, winking teasingly.

You roll your eyes. “I love you too, you damn criminal.”


	2. Getaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine being Jake’s getaway driver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features a female reader.

“What the fuck is that?” you yell, flooring it as Jake dives into the front seat and his crew crowds into the back lugging some sort of statue.

The house’s alarm has been blaring for far too long, so you take one of your more complex escape routes, making sure you get lost in a maze of turns, alleys, back roads, and shortcuts.

“It’s made of solid gold!” one of them protests as you drive. “We can melt it down and make bank!”

“It’s not gold, you fucking idiot!” Jake answers. “I told you that inside!”

“Sure it is, Jake! Look at it!”

“It’s only plated, first of all, and second of all, it’s fucking worthless! It’s not real gold! You’re thieves who don’t even know what to steal!”

He groans and glances at you. “Go ahead. Fucking say it.”

You shrug. “I told you so.”

You reach your escape point. You and Jake stay with your car. The others are making their own way from here.

“Wait! What the fuck are we supposed to do with this statue?”

“You took it! You fucking figure it out!” Jake yells. “Stealing a fucking statue. Fucking ridiculous.”

He lights a cigarette and leans against the passenger door as his inept partners drive away with a statue sticking out of their back window.

“Let’s get the fuck away from this place,” Jake grumbles.

You giggle and kiss his cheek. “Come on. The next job will be better.”

“Yeah, because I’m going to work alone from now on.”

You pout at him playfully. “Except for me, right?”

He sighs, pressing his forehead to yours. “Of course, baby. I’m sorry you had to deal with those fuckers.”

He crushes his cigarette out under his foot as he grabs your face in his hands and kisses you.

“Let’s find a hotel room and lay low for a few days,” he suggests.

You smile. “You won’t hear any complaints from me,” you agree.

You get back in the car and set out for destinations unknown.


	3. Stolen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake is your brother’s friend, but that doesn’t stop you from wanting him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is explicit and features a female reader.

You skip through the living room on your way to the kitchen, ignoring the whistles that follow you as you open the fridge. “You boys need anything?” you ask cheerfully. You grab their requests as they answer and walk back into the living room, setting the various bottles and food items on the table they’re clustered around.

Hank, your brother, watches you disapprovingly, waiting for you to leave. He doesn’t like it when you hang around his friends because they’re always trying to get into your pants. Not that he has much moral ground to stand on; he is a thief, after all. You’ve told him repeatedly that if he doesn’t want his friends to see you, he shouldn’t volunteer your family home for planning their heists.

You’ve never told him that it doesn’t matter; it’s too much fun getting him riled up. But the only one of his friends that you’re interested in is Jake.

Jake Horbart is the ringleader of Hank’s little gang of criminals. He’s quieter and smarter than most of the idiots that your brother associates with. He’s the only one who’s never whistled at you or said something lewd in your presence. He’s not exactly what you’d call a gentleman, but he’s probably as close as you’ll ever get.

He’s also incredibly attractive. Tall, well-muscled, slightly messy wavy dark brown hair and beard, dreamy hazel eyes. Plus you have a thing for his tight jeans and bad boy leather vest.

You’ve not bothered trying to get his attention because it’s never seemed like he’s wanted it, but you’re feeling lucky tonight.

You excuse yourself and go to your bedroom to get ready.

****

You stay in bed and read after you’ve finished making your preparations, waiting for Hank to knock on your door. When he does, he reminds you that he won’t be home until the next day, and that Jake has free use of his room. It’s not that Hank trusts Jake alone with you, exactly; it’s more that he’s afraid of him. Whatever the reason, it works out well for you. You smile at Hank and tell him that you’ll be fine.

In fact, you’ll be more than fine if things go your way.

Once Hank shuts your door again, you get up, slipping out of your lounge pants and fluffing your hair, checking the mirror to make sure that it looks fashionably disheveled. You dab on some lip gloss and tug your top down a little more before casually wandering down the hallway.

Jake is alone in the living room now; the house is quiet. He’s moved to the couch, taken off his shoes and socks, and propped his long legs up on the coffee table. He’s looking through maps and floor plans like usual, twirling a pen in his fingers and absentmindedly slipping the razor blade he always keeps tucked into his cheek in and out of his mouth. A shiver runs up your spine as your attention is drawn to his full lips.

After a moment of silence, Jake’s eyes flick over to you. He pauses, taking in your bare legs, your white lace boy short panties, and matching camisole top, which is very low-cut and also exposes your stomach. He smirks at you and you blush, stammering a bit as you say, “I just wanted to check and see if you needed anything.”

Jake chuckles. “No, sweetheart. I’m good.” You continue standing there, twisting your hands together anxiously. “Did you want to sit down?” Jake continues teasingly. “Unlike your brother, I don’t insist that you stay locked away all the time.”

Before you can change your mind, you take a seat next to Jake and drape your thighs over his. You had intended to be seductive, but your nerves are getting the better of you. You actually like Jake; he’s not just some guy you want to fool around with. He raises his eyebrows, setting his pen down and delicately running his fingers over your calf. Your skin prickles where he touches it, and the razor blade slides slowly out of his mouth again, glinting in the light.

“Why do you always have a razor blade in your mouth?” you wonder breathlessly. You’ve always wanted to know.

He smiles, drawing the blade back in until it disappears. “Never know when you might need one,” he answers darkly, winking at you.

“How do you keep it from cutting you?” Jake slides his palm down to the small of your back and pulls you closer; you gasp and curl your fingers into the short hair at the nape of his neck.

“I have excellent control of my tongue, honey,” he drawls, licking his lips. “Want me to show you?”

You nod. “Yes,” you whisper, leaning towards him in anticipation.

He holds your chin tightly and presses his lips to yours.

He doesn’t kiss you; he just lingers there. You sigh softly, opening slightly, and he carefully slides the razor blade into your mouth with his tongue. You freeze, afraid to move, steeling yourself as Jake’s fingers dance up and down your spine.

“Now just slip it against your cheek behind your teeth,” he instructs.

You stay still, finally murmuring, “I’m scared to try.” Jake’s shoulders shake as he laughs; he leans forward and takes the end of the razor blade between his teeth so he can lift it away from your lips. He plucks it free and sets it aside, then cups your cheek and splays his hand over your neck before kissing you deeply.

“It takes practice,” he rumbles, his voice deep and rough. You twine your free hand around his neck, sinking both of them deeply into his soft hair. Jake caresses your back, moving to your side and then up to cup your breast through the flimsy lace of your top. His thumb brushes over your hard nipple and you moan.

“You’re not worried about my brother?” you whimper, hoping that he’s not getting you all worked up just to let you down. He grips your thigh, shifting you until you’re straddling his lap, his hands circling your waist.

“Sweetheart,” he purrs, “I’ve wanted you for a long time. The last thing I’m worried about is your brother.” He grinds his hips up, letting you feel how hard he is, and tugs your camisole down at the same time, exposing your chest. You squeal as he rubs his face between your breasts; his beard is slightly prickly and makes your skin tingle.

Jake wraps one strong arm firmly around you as he circles your nipple with his nose, causing you to squirm as you press yourself against the prominent bulge in his jeans. He pants as he closes his mouth around your nipple, coiling his tongue over it expertly as proof of his earlier statement. He rolls your other nipple lightly between his fingers before pinching it hard; you squeeze his shoulders tightly in your arms and arch your back wantonly.

“Jake!” He grabs your ass before standing up in one swift movement, kissing whatever skin he can reach as he carries you back to your bedroom. Halfway there, he stops, breathing heavily, slamming you against the wall so he can devour your mouth hungrily. You drag your hands down the front of his t-shirt to his belt, unbuckling it so you can unbutton and unzip his jeans. He groans loudly as you draw him out of his snug boxer briefs, wrapping your fingers around his stiff length and stroking slowly.

You grip his shoulders with one arm as he lifts you again, still stroking him. He’s bigger than you thought he’d be, and you love how hot and thick he feels in your hand. You finally make it to the bedroom; he kicks the door shut behind you just in case and sits you on the edge of the bed before quickly discarding his vest and t-shirt. You run your palm up his torso, dragging your fingers through the thick, dark curls of hair on his stomach and chest. “Leave the vest on, please?” you beg, hoping that he doesn’t find the request too odd.

Jake chuckles and picks the vest up, slipping it back over his shoulders before pushing his jeans and underwear down the rest of the way. “Interesting desire,” he observes, winking playfully; you blush deeper in response. His cock bobs alluringly as he bends over to pull your top off and toss it aside. “Lift your hips for me, honey,” he encourages, eyeing your panties.

You squeeze your legs together and lift your feet to his shoulder, wiggling down until your rear is practically hanging off the bed. Jake hooks his fingers into the soft fabric of your shorts and yanks them off, giving your ass a good, hard smack on the way. You giggle as he kisses your ankle and then spreads your legs, placing one foot on each shoulder. “I forgot how flexible you are, sweetheart.” He runs his hands up and down your legs, squeezing your thighs and bottom.

“Oh!” You squeak as you realize that he must have watched you dance the few times that Hank and his crew met at the strip club where you work. “I never thought you were paying attention,” you admit shyly.

“Trust me, baby,” Jake rasps, his voice raw with need, “I’ve been paying attention since the day we met.” He reaches between your legs and rubs your mound gently. “Mmmmm, so wet for me already.” He brings his fingers up to his mouth so he can suck them clean. “You taste divine, doll. I want more.”

He drops to his knees, spreading your legs wide and burying his face in your soaked pussy. You tangle your hands in his hair and cry out loudly as he swirls his tongue around your clit in elaborate patterns, holding you in place when you try to buck against him.

“You weren’t kidding about your tongue,” you whine, throwing your head back against the bed as he slides three long fingers inside you, thrusting in and out slowly while he continues to torture your clit. He’s so good that you know you aren’t going to last long, but that seems to be his intention. “Fuck, Jake, I’m coming! I’m coming!” You scream as he sinks his fingers as far into you as they can go and flicks your clit rapidly with his tongue, digging your feet into his shoulders as you cascade over the edge into an intense orgasm.

He pulls back as you finish, softly kissing all over your mound while you shudder and go limp against him. He lifts you briefly to position you more firmly on the bed, grabbing his t-shirt and wiping his mouth and beard before he joins you.

He gets onto the bed on his knees, spreading them wide and reaching for you. “I’m not done yet, sweetheart. Give me those legs,” he growls, spinning you to face him and putting your calves over his shoulders again. He pulls them in tight to his neck so they’re almost straight up and down against his chest, then presses himself against your tender entrance. “Get up here and hang onto me, honey,” he orders.

You lean up and clasp your hands around his upper arms, all of your muscles stretching deliciously as he sinks deeply into you. It’s almost too much, and then he slips in further, making your breath hitch in your throat. “So hot and tight,” Jake grunts, starting to rock his hips gently as he lifts you up and down on his big aching cock. You’ve never felt anything so good in your life, and you lean up further to press your lips to his while you fuck. He kisses you back eagerly and you feel his shaft twitch inside you. He’s close.

He starts to drive you down onto him harder, rocking his hips faster. He presses his thumb to your swollen clit and sucks your lower lip into his mouth. His leather vest sticks to your chest because you’re both bathed in sweat, and you start to pant desperately along with him as you reach your peak again. “Fuck yes, sweetheart, let me feel that perfect pussy come all over me!” Jake jams you down on him hard and holds you there as you start to spasm around his quivering length.

He falls back onto the bed and you quickly move your legs so you’re straddling his thighs, putting your hands on his chest under his vest and bouncing up and down on his cock as he starts to fill you with his own hot come. You groan loudly, slowing down with each stroke, your thighs wet and sticky as your mingled fluids drip down them. Jake shuts his eyes and arches his neck, smacking your rear again as he cups it. You giggle happily and bend down to kiss his exposed throat, licking his Adam’s apple as it bobs.

You sink down onto him, putting your hands in his hair and kissing him gently as he relaxes underneath you. He smooths your hair back from your cheeks, kissing you back languidly. “That was the best sex I’ve ever had,” you inform him, beaming giddily as you carefully slide off of his cock and nestle into his side.

Jake sits up briefly so he can strip his vest off again, taking a pack of cigarettes and a lighter out of the inside pocket before dropping it on the floor. “Do you mind, doll?” He holds the items up questioningly. You shake your head, watching as he grabs a cigarette out of the pack with his teeth and tries to light it. His hand is still quivering, so you take the lighter from him and do it yourself. He smiles sheepishly. “Thanks, baby.” He takes a drag from the cigarette and blows the smoke up into the air.

You lean against his chest, watching him carefully. “How do you make that look so sexy?” you pout, running your fingers gently over the hair on his chest before pressing your palm against the slight softness of his stomach. He grabs your hand and guides it downward so you can feel that he’s already aroused again. “Jake,” you whisper bashfully, “such stamina.” He takes another drag as you start to kiss his belly, running your tongue through the hair there as you slowly squeeze and twist his erection in your palm. He jerks his hips up, putting his free hand in your hair and pushing your head downward.

“Show me what your tongue can do, sweetheart.” His chest heaves as he becomes fully hard. You smile as your mouth reaches his cock; you kiss the tip, flicking your tongue against it and making him moan. As he pushes your head down again, you open your mouth wide to engulf him, taking as much of him in as you can and sucking hard. “Fucking goddamn,” Jake groans as your lips meet the tangled patch of hair between his legs. You start to massage and fondle his testicles as you suck and bob your head faster, humming around him as you feel every ridge of his cock slide against your lips.

Jake sets his cigarette aside and puts both hands in your hair, thrusting up into your mouth and pushing your head down at the same time. You take every inch of him, letting him hit the back of your throat repeatedly until you feel his belly tighten under your hand.

You pull back just enough so that you can easily swallow his come, milking him for every last drop as he pants enthusiastically before going still on the bed.

You make sure to lick him clean before kissing your way back up his torso to his mouth. He cradles your head in his hands so he can give you a long, deep kiss.

“How are you not taken?” He puts an arm around you as you tuck your head under his chin. “You’re fucking flawless.” You smile shyly, your cheek warm against his chest.

“I was holding out for you,” you reply sweetly.

“No shit?” He tilts his head curiously and presses his lips to your brow.

“No shit,” you assure him. You’re quiet for a moment as he picks his cigarette back up to finish it. “Sometimes I wonder why you’re still here, Jake. You’re smart. You could do anything you wanted. You don’t have to steal for a living.”

“So could you,” he counters. He shrugs. “Stealing is easy. I’m good at it.”

“Well, I’m good at dancing,” you retort cheekily, wiggling your hips against him. He chuckles and you prop yourself up on your elbow to look at him. “Really, Jake. We could get out of this place. I’m tired of watching my brother pull his stupid scams and doing the same old thing every day.”

“You asking me to run away with you, sweetheart?” His face is serious as he puts out his cigarette and gazes at you.

“Would you?” You hadn’t intended to have this conversation, but you’ve realized that it’s what you want most.

“Get you out of this hole? Hell yes I would, darling.” Jake kisses your forehead. “You’d be the best thing I’ve ever stolen.” He shifts enough to pull the blankets over both of you, pulling you close. “Get some sleep, honey. We’ll make plans tomorrow. I’m good at plans.”

“I know you are.” You snuggle into him, resting your palm over his steadily beating heart. “Thank you, Jake.” You shut your eyes and relax against him.

“Anything for you, sweetheart. Anything for you.”


End file.
